


A Contractual Relationship

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [86]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Contracts, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter mentioned a contract to begin their Dom/sub relationship, Stiles didn't expect an actual contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Contractual Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo Prompt: consent play/negotiation. Please remember that these are being written out of chronological order. I may or may not set up a series. They're all connected in the same universe where Stiles is sixteen and Peter's not a pyscho and they began a sexual relationship that evolved into a Dom/sub play one.

Glancing up from his homework spread across Peter's dining room table, Stiles watches the older man take a seat and set two pieces of paper in front of him. It's some kind of document, with places for checkmarks. At the top it says 'contract'.

Stiles reads the first line and blushes.

"Um..."

"We've talked about taking the formal step."

"Yeah, but I didn't know it would be this formal." Reading some of the things with the lines for marks, he blushes even more. "Um...Is all this normal?"

"What, the options or the contract itself?"

"Both?"

"Yes. As you can see there are two different contracts but each have the same list of options, except the one for me is as the dominant and yours is for the submissive. For instance, if we both check spanking, it's understood that I'll be the one administering the spanking and you'll be the one taking it."

"Yeah, I...get that. This is...really detailed."

"We don't want to miss anything. Stiles, look at me," Peter commands softly, and Stiles' eyes jerk up. "If you're not ready for this..."

"No. I...I am." He takes a deep breath. "If there's something on here I don't want to do, then we won't do it even if you check it on your form?"

"Yes, and vice versa. We have to agree on everything. Now, this is the initial contract. If the relationship continues, we can always amend it, add or subtract things, and also make an option for things that are maybes, that can be negotiated. I decided not to give you that option at the start because you're new to all of this."

"And if I don't want to do some things you do, you won't be mad?"

"No. Possibly disappointed, but, Stiles, I want you to be comfortable with this, and, frankly, if I have to force you to do something, chances are I'm not really going to enjoy it either. We're in this together."

"Yeah, okay, that makes sense. Um...these options, are they just play or...I mean, there's spanking on here. You've only spanked me as punishment." The heat flares again on his cheeks and he stares down at the contracts, his fingers nervously fiddling with the edges of the papers.

"Turn yours over." As Stiles does so, and sees there's several more paragraphs, Peter continues, "There's a clause about punishment and a place for us to list together the forms it will take. We won't be leaving it blank."

Slowly Stiles nods and reads that clause. He doesn't like being spanked, but...he can live with it.

"Can I use my safe word during a punishment?"

"Yes, but I expect you to use good judgment and use the word only if I lose control or you're afraid I'm really going to injure you. If you abuse its usage, we'll need to have a very firm discussion."

Okay, so using the safe word with the first spank isn't a good idea. Slowly Stiles sighs and turns the paper back over, before passing Peter's to him. "So, we should do this, huh?"

"Only if you're ready."

Stiles picks up a pen.

*****

In the end they agree on several kinks. Being new to all of this, Stiles is open to trying a lot of different things with a few exceptions they both agree on--no scat or watersports, no fire or candle wax because Peter can't handle it, no breath play, no orgies or gangbangs although adding a third or Peter watching Stiles with someone else is left on the table, no humiliation, and no permanent physical damage or body markings unless it's agreed upon by both--but they add a clause that if something they both agree to and then try upsets either of them, they'll talk and can remove it from the list.

Stiles is actually impressed that Peter's willing to listen and accept what he wants and that he'll stop something if it's not what Stiles wants after all. When Peter mentioned a contract, he pretty much expected something giving Peter all the power.

"Is this contract typical in the S&M world?"

"Yes. I've used this standard form before. This is also the one for a couple going into play but not the lifestyle. Because of your age we can't even discuss that as an option."

"And if I don't ever want to live like this always?"

"That's fine." Peter's smile is real and, relieved, Stiles turns the page over to address the punishment section. They talk for a good half hour before Stiles agrees to spanking with a hand, paddle or belt, with no more than fifty at a time. He previously checked spanking, flogging and whipping for play, but not caning. He doesn't want to be punished that way either and Peter agrees.

There's also time-outs in the corner like a child, sensory deprivation including being gagged, forced servitude within the apartment like cleaning or cooking dinner, and being sent home without sex.

Before signing both documents, Stiles adds his safe word, 'sheriff', and they agree that, for now at least, until he gets used to it, Peter won't gag him. Once Stiles proves he'll use the word and Peter will listen, they'll add a nonverbal command, because gags are on the approved list as well as the punishment list.

Finally, they agree that Stiles will call Peter 'sir' during play unless he's given permission to use his name. Stiles figures he can handle it. It's better than 'master'. Remembering it, on the other hand...

"And, if I screw up, it won't lead to immediate punishment?"

"We'll always talk about it first. When I punish you, you'll understand why. I won't just lose my temper and hit you." 

Stiles gives him a relieved look and Peter gently takes and squeezes his hand. "Stiles, this contract can be torn up or amended at any time. Even if you back out of the Dom/sub relationship, we don't have to end our sexual one. Or you can leave at any time and never look back. So can I, though I don't have any plans to do so."

Nodding at the sincerity in the older man's voice, Stiles picks up the pen again and signs his name on both documents.

Peter does the same, then reaches over and cups Stiles cheek. "Shall we start?"

Eagerness floods him and Stiles grins and slides out of the chair to his knees. "What's first, sir?"

End


End file.
